Episode 3735 (10th May 2004)
Plot Charity’s plans for making a huge impression on the host at Tom’s party come unravelled, as Jimmy’s glamorous wife Sadie causes amazement by arriving late for the party in a helicopter. Not only does Sadie’s arrival come in the middle of Charity’s Marilyn Monroe inspired rendition of Happy Birthday, she further upsets Tom’s right-hand woman by telling her that her dress is ‘OTT’ for a member of staff. Adding insult to injury, Sadie hands her fur coat to Charity, leaving Charity incensed. Andy invites his brother Daz over but is reluctant to tell him what has happened between him and Katie. It is not until Daz is about to leave that Andy admits what has happened. Daz forces his brother to admit that he was wrong not to believe him when he had said that he’d seen Katie with Robert. Still hurt by his brother's rejection, Daz tells Andy that being let down by Katie can only be as painful as the hurt Andy's caused him. Later, Daz returns and he is no longer angry with his brother. Bob is delighted to be back at work at The Woolpack, but he is surprised to find Val behind the bar and Chas gone. He is shocked to discover that Terry will also be working behind the bar and tells Louise that he's not prepared to work with him following his acrimonious separation from Dawn. Val coaxes Terry into agreeing to come back to work. His decision is made easier by Louise taking Terry to Tom's party. At the party, a drunken Dawn has a go at Terry because she thinks he is having a go at her for not looking after T.J. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Carl King - Tom Lister *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit Guest cast None. Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Upstairs hallway *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Marquee, courtyard, living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and field Notes *First appearance of Sadie King. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,236,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes